


Csókolózni Veled

by AniH



Series: Veled [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Első csók, F/F, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, epekedő!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Castiel csak egyedül akar lenni, miért olyan nehéz ezt megérteni? Balthazár ki akarja rángatni a lakásból, Dean pedig csak megszeretné végre csókolni.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a rész jóóval a Veled lenni előtt játszódik. Ha minden jól megy, a közeljövőben hozok még egy kis előzményt, amiben kiderült majd, hogy Dean miért is, illetve hogyan is tud ilyen megértő lenni mindig Casszel.

– Balth, kérlek, ez nem ellened szól – mondta Castiel erélyesen a telefonba. – Balth? Itt vagy még?  
Egy keserű sóhajjal az éjjeliszekrényre helyezte a telefont, majd néhány percig becsukott szemmel próbálta megnyugtatni magát. Épp fel akarta emelni az eddig mellkasán pihenő könyvét, aminek olvasásában Balthazár zavarta meg, mikor valaki csengetett.  
Castiel lassan kászálódott ki az ágyból könyvét az ágyra fektetve. Egyik pár papucsát sehol sem találta, és bár kibírta volna mezítláb is, inkább neki állt megkeresni. A legjobb barátjával való beszélgetés teljesen leszívta a ma esti szociális elemit, akárki is áll majd az ajtó másik oldalán, már most tudja: semmi kedve még vele is bájcsevegni.  
Az ágy alól sikerült kikotornia a lábbelijét, majd belebújva indult ki a hálóból, titkon reménykedve, hogy a látogatója megunta a várakozást és inkább hazament. Szerencsétlenségére azonban alig lépett ki a nappaliba, a csengő újra megszólalt.  
– Jövök már! – kiabálta, ahogy a bejárat felé igyekezett.

– Hé, Cas! – köszönt a zöld szemű férfi mosolyogva, amint Castiel ajtót nyitott neki.  
– Dean, miben segíthetek? – kérdezte látogatójától meglepetten a férfi.  
– Aranyos pizsi – vigyorgott Dean válasz helyett a másik méhecskés pizsama nadrágján.  
– A méhek csodálatos állatok, ez a nadrág pedig nagyon kényelmes – mondta sértetten a fekete hajú.  
– Ne már, Cas! Semmi bajom a méhekkel… vagy a nadrágoddal – nézett végig még egyszer az említett ruhadarabon Dean. – Bár amilyen aranyos vagy, mikor durcázol, talán többet kellene piszkáljalak – vigyorgott újra a férfi.  
– Szeretnél mást is, vagy csak a ruhatáramról jöttél beszélgetni? – kérdezte Castiel egy drámai szemforgatás után.  
– Valakinek ma nincs jó kedve – jegyezte meg Dean egy újabb szemforgatást előcsalva a másikból. – Minden rendben? – kérdezte lágyabban.  
– Igen, csak… sajnálom, Dean, fáradt vagyok, nem akartalak megbántani – mondta Castiel bűnbánóan, lehajtott tekintettel. – Épp összevesztem Balthazarral és… nem rajtad kellett volna levezetnem a feszültséget, sajnálom.  
– A nagyképű szőke, ugye? Úgy értem uhh, ebből már nem jövök ki jól – temette arcát kezeibe a másik férfi.  
– Semmi baj, Balth nem egy könnyű eset – mosolygott halványan Castiel.  
– Szerettelek volna elhívni moziba, vagy vacsizni, de gondolom ez most nem fog összejönni – mondta témát váltva Dean.  
– Nem, tényleg nem. Sajnálom.  
– Rendben, akkor én most ühhm – motyogta Dean a lépcsőházfelé mutatva. – Jó éjt, Cas!  
– Jó éjt, Dean – mondta Castiel miközben közelebb lépett a másik férfihoz és egy puszit nyomott az arcára, majd gyorsan becsukta az ajtót. A résen még pont elkapta, ahogy Dean elpirult, s Castiel is érezte, ahogy saját arcára melegség kúszik fel.

Egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal az ajtónak vetette hátát. A férfi már lassan két hónapja udvarol neki, s bár igazán kedveli, ma nem volt felkészülve egy randira. Dean gyors megértése, hogy nem próbálta magát ráerőltetni, is csak még szerethetőbbé tette. Castiel attól félt, hogy Dean azt fogja gondolni, a barát-zónába száműzte, ezért próbálta mindig kis gesztusokkal kimutatni a férfinek, hogy az érdeklődés kölcsönös.

_Talán mégis az lenne a legjobb, ha leráznám. A saját érdekében,_ mélázott el Castiel lassan lecsúszva a padlóra. Egyáltalán nem könnyítette meg a férfi dolgát, de igazán kitartónak bizonyult. _Egy ilyen csodálatos ember sokkal jobbat érdemel nálam._ Ehhez hasonló gondolatokkal gyötrődve ült a földön már fogalma sem volt mióta, mikor a csengő újra megszólalt. Mire állóhelyzetbe küzdötte magát elgémberedett tagjaival, a látogatója türelmetlenné vált és elkezdett dörömbölni.  
– Cassie! – kiabálta Balthazár. Alig csukta be a száját mikor az ajtó kinyitódott, s már törtetett is be a lakásba. – Gyerünk már, kapj magadra valamit, Alfie és Meg lent várnak! – utasította barátját, miközben levágódott a kanapéra. Castiel lassan utána sétált, de nem ült mellé, s kérésének sem tett eleget, csak mérgesen megállt a bútordarab végén.  
– Balthazár – kezdett volna ismét bele indokainak sorába, hogy miért is nincs kedve ma kimozdulni, de a szőke félbeszakította.  
– Ne Baltahzározz itt nekem, menj öltözni! Vagy tudod mit? Inkább keresek én neked valamit – mondta a férfi felállva. – Ma szerzünk neked egy csini lánykát, akit megfektethetsz – folytatta miközben elindult barátja hálószobája felé. – Vagy legyen inkább egy csini fiúka, aki megfektet? – Castiel alig tudta útját állni, már majdnem az ajtónál állt elé.  
– Egyszer már elmondtam, hogy ehhez ma nincs energiám, kérlek, Balth – könyörgött neki próbálva megőrizni nyugalmát. – Egyébként is van valaki, akivel találkozgatom egy ideje.  
– A szexi tűzoltóról beszélsz, aki még a huszadik randitok után sem vitt ágyba? Ne álltasd magad, Cassie. A fáradtság pedig nem jó kifogás. Na, engedj – próbálta arrébb tessékelni a fekete hajút.  
– Miért olyan nehéz megérteni, hogy egyedüllétre és pihenésre van szükségem? – emelte fel kissé hangját Castiel, már nehezen tűrve a másik értetlenségét.  
– Miért nem mondod rögtön, hogy nincs hozzánk kedved? – fordított neki hátat Balthazár, majd sértődötten kirohant a lakásból.

Castiel szerette volna elmondani, hogy ez nem igaz, hogy nem erről van szó, de már telefonon is megpróbálta egyszer eredménytelenül, semmi ereje nem volt még egy vitához. Inkább hagyta barátját kisétálni. Legalább most pár napig biztosan nyugta lesz. Bűntudata volt, amiért ez volt az első dolog, amit meglátott a helyzetben, de ő is sértettnek érezte magát.

_**Címzett:** Dean W._   
_Igazad volt, tényleg nagyképű._   
_Elküldve 19:52_

_**Feladó:** Dean W._   
_;)_   
_19:56_

Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne küldjön egy üzenetet Deannek, tudatva vele, hogy épp ő járt az eszében. Balthazár kirohanása után csak még jobban esett neki, hogy Dean mennyire tiszteletben tartotta döntését, hogy ma otthon akar maradni pihenni. Egy kacsintó hangulatjelen kívül azonban nem kapott több választ. _Remek,_ gondolta, _Deant is megbántottam._

A tévét bámulva feküdt a kanapén. Épp az Aranyláz Alaszkában ment a Discoveryn, vagy legalábbis mikor utoljára oda figyelt, még Parker terepjáróját mutatták a képernyőn, ahogy belesüllyedt a sárba. Tevékenységét ismét a csengő zavarta meg. _Miért talál meg ma mindenki?_  
– Nem vagyok itthon! – kiabálta ki. Akárki is legyen az ajtó másik oldalán, m877ára elege volt az emberekből.  
– Az nagy kár, most egyedül kell megennem az összes pizzát – érkezett Dean hangja a folyosóról. Castiel egyből felkelt a kanapéról és az ajtóhoz sietett. Ha már Deant az előbb nem bántotta meg, talán most sem kellene.  
– Remélem még nem vacsoráztál – mondta Dean mosolyogva, mikor Castiel kitárta az ajtót.  
– Most, hogy mondod, lehet még ebédelni se ebédeltem – motyogta inkább csak magának a fekete hajú férfi. – Gyere be, Dean – mondta már hangosabban, majd elvette a másiktól a két doboz pizzát és hatos csomag sört, majd visszaindult a nappaliba. Nem látta, hogy a másik követi, csak hallotta, ahogy becsukja az ajtót, lerúgja a cipőjét, s a dzsekijének suhogását, ahogy leveszi és felakasztja.

– Biztosan nem zavarok? – kérdezte Dean levágódva Castiel mellé a kanapéra.  
– Ha zavarnál, nem engedtelek volna be – mondta Castiel kibontva egy sört, amit aztán a másik kezébe nyomott, majd magának is kinyitott egyet.  
– Akkor mesélj, mi történt Balthyval? – érdeklődte Dean, majd nagyot kortyolt az italából, amit az asztalra helyezve az egyik pizzás dobozhozért nyúlt. A másik férfi csak a fejét rázta válasz helyett. – Oké, más téma. Mesélj a bogarakról a nadrágodon – mondta a zöld szemű beleharapva egy pizzaszeletbe. – Most mi az? – kérdezte Dean a másik meglepett, majd halál komolyba átforduló arckifejezését látva.  
– A méhek nem bogarak – felelte Castiel.

* * *

Dean egy életre megtanulta a méhek fajtani besorolását. Mikor Cas berakta a második dokumentumfilmet is, végigdőlt a kanapén egy díszpárnát a fejére rakva. A fekete hajú játékosan végig feküdt Deanen, fejét a másik fején lévő párnán pihentetve. Dean szívesen ment bele a játékba, megpróbálva lelökni magáról a másikat, de végül csak a párnát dobta le a földre, Castielt pedig mellkasához húzta.

Első meglepettsége után a másik férfi megfordult karjaiban, fejét a szíve fölött pihentette. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon szándékosan tette-e a másik, de őszintén remélte, hogy nem hallja a szívdobogását, az ugyanis egyből elárulná, mennyire oda van Castielért. Fekete tincsek csiklandozták az állát, s megpróbálta őket lesimítani, de ahogy a másik az érintésébe nyomta a fejét, örömmel felejtette kezét a másik hajába túrva.

Dean örült, hogy végül összeszedte a bátorságát a második látogatáshoz. Félt, hogy a férfi megint elküldené, esetleg ezúttal fel is idegesítené, hogy a nem értett a szóból. Abba pedig már bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mi lenne ha Castiel megharagudna rá és nem akarna többet találkozni vele.

Épp egy újabb egyéjszakás menetre vadászott egyik kedvenc bárjában, mikor meglátta Castiel. Nem keresgélt tovább, egyből lecsapott a kék szemű férfira, reménykedve benne, hogy saját neméhez is vonzódik. Nincs annál kellemetlenebb, mikor ráhajtasz egy hetero férfira, akinek fel sem tűnik, hogy flörtölsz vele, csak mikor már igazán belelendültél.

Mikor leült Castiel asztalához, mintha a férfi aurája magába rántotta volna. Az egész éjszakát végigbeszélgették, Dean pedig azon kapta magát, hogy nem akar egy gyors menetet a férfival, hogy aztán reggel egy kínos búcsúzás után soha többé ne találkozzanak, hanem meg akarja ismerni. Castiel minden volt, amire nem is gondolt, hogy valaha vágyni fog, de most itt van. Két hónapja kerülget valakit, amikor a legtöbb esetben már az első randin ágyba viszi a partnerét.

Annyira szeretett volna mindent jól csinálni, néha azt gondolta, hogy már túlzásokba is esik. Hetek óta tervezi az első csókjukat, de sosem tűnt elég tökéletesnek a pillanat. H _a nem jön a megfelelő alkalom, teremtsd meg magad,_ vallotta Dean. Szóval múlt héten megszervezett egy romantikus pikniket a csillagos ég alatt, csak az időjárás jelentést felejtette el megnézni. Bár délutánra elállt az eső, a park tiszta sár volt, a B tervnek kikiáltott moziban pedig mégsem csókolhatta meg először a férfit. _Az nem elég jó, Cas szebbet érdemel._

– Dean? – szakította ki gondolatiból Castiel mély hangja. A férfi felemelte fejét Dean mellkasáról kék szemeivel a másik arcát vizslatva. – Köszönöm, hogy annak ellenére is visszajöttél, hogy először elküldtelek – mondta, miután Dean a szemébe nézett jelezve, hogy figyel.  
– Köszönöm, hogy nem küldtél el másodjára is – felelte Dean mosolyogva. Hosszú ideig csak így maradtak, egymás íriszeinek apró részleteit szemügyre véve. A szemkontaktust Castiel törte meg, mikor Dean szájára pillantott, majd újra a zöld szempárba nézve elkezdett bátortalanul közelebb hajolni. Dean kezdeti meglepettségét legyűrve félúton találkozott vele. Alig hitte el, hogy végre csókolóznak, hogy végre megízlelheti a másik rózsaszín ajkait.

Nem egy romantikus pikniken voltak, csak egyikük nappalijában ettek pizzát egy méhekről szóló dokumentumfilmet nézve. Az időzítés sem lehetett volna tökéletlenebb így, hogy Castiel egy pár órája veszett össze legjobb barátjával, de végre csókolóztak, Dean pedig nem lehetett volna boldogabb.  
_A tökéletes talán nem egyenlő a csodálatossal,_ gondolta Dean miközben egyik kezét Castiel hajába túrva elmélyítette csókjukat.

~vége~

**Author's Note:**

> Így a végén fontosnak tartom még megjegyezni, hogy nagyon is szeretem Balthazárt és a barátságát Casszel. Tudom, ezt nehéz elhinni miután ilyen rossz barátnak sikerült beállítanom, de Cas szemszögéből szerintem jól volt ez így, hisz mi is hajlamosak vagyunk néha haragudni azokra, akik segíteni akarnának.


End file.
